warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jayfeather/Main article
}} |age=Unknown |pastaffie=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Jaykit |apprentice=Jaypaw |mca=Jaypaw, Jayfeather |mc=Jayfeather |father=Crowfeather |mother=Leafpool |brother=Lionblaze |sister=Hollyleaf |half-brother=Breezepelt |half-siblings=Two unnamed kits |adopted mother=Squirrelflight |adopted father=Bramblestar |mentors=Brightheart, Leafpool |app=Alderheart |precededby1 =Leafpool |succeededby1=None |position1=Medicine Cat |livebooks=''Power of Three, ''Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown}} Jayfeather is a gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes. Jayfeather is a ThunderClan medicine cat that has served under Firestar's and Bramblestar's leaderships in the lake territories. He was born as Jaykit, and is one of the children of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, alongside his siblings Hollykit and Lionkit. He was apprenticed to Brightheart to train as a warrior, becoming Jaypaw. After discovering an extraordinary ability to connect with other cats' feelings and walk in their dreams, he was urged by Spottedleaf to train as a medicine cat. He eventually agreed to train under Leafpool. While walking in the dreams of Firestar, Jaypaw heard about the Kin of Your Kin prophecy, realizing he and his littermates were destined to be powerful. He earned his medicine cat name, Jayfeather. When a fire erupted in ThunderClan's camp, it was forced out by Ashfur that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were not his true parents. The truth was eventually revealed that Leafpool and Crowfeather were their parents, causing a strain on the family. Shortly after Hollyleaf vanished, he and Lionblaze realized that she was not one of the Three and the prophecy was predicting the Dark Forest's rising. Fulfilling the prophecy, he, Lionblaze, and the third cat, Dovewing, helped the Clans fight off the Dark Forest in the Great Battle. After the battle, Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing lost their powers, and Jayfeather gained an apprentice, Alderheart, whom he grew very close to. After Bramblestar's revival, he was adamant about punishing the codebreakers. Jayfeather was one of them and was forced to swear an oath of loyalty. History ''Power of Three :Jaykit is born to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight with his siblings Lionkit and Hollykit, and they are the grandkits of Firestar, the Clan leader. He is desperate to become a warrior apprentice despite his blindness and gets frustrated when any cat fusses about him. He is apprenticed to Brightheart as Jaypaw and scoffs when her training methods are handicapped for his lack of sight. He discovers his special power to travel in cats' dreams. When Spottedleaf visits his dreams to insist his destiny is to become a medicine cat, he argues with her and is determined to become a warrior. However, he eventually agrees and becomes Leafpool's apprentice. :Jaypaw discovers he and his littermates are destined to become powerful cats after walking in Firestar's dreams. As a medicine cat apprentice, he is a natural healer with powerful visions, but is often impatient with his patients and argues with Leafpool frequently. He finds a stick and uses it to communicate with Fallen Leaves and Rock from the ancient cats. He visits them by living through Jay's Wing, his previous incarnation. He meets Half Moon and guides the ancient cats to the mountains. He is given his full medicine cat name Jayfeather after helping his Clan during a bought of deadly greencough. :During a fire, Jayfeather and his littermates are trapped in the blaze. Squirrelflight tries to save them but is prevented by Ashfur who uses the opportunity to take revenge on Squirrelflight. In an attempt to save them, Squirrelflight reveals Jayfeather and his siblings are not her kits. Jayfeather puts together fragmented memories from his kithood and help from Yellowfang to discover his true parents are Leafpool and Crowfeather of WindClan. He reveals the truth to Leafpool who insists he move on. Hollyleaf reveals the truth at the Gathering, and Leafpool steps down with Jayfeather the only medicine cat. Though he is distraught when Hollyleaf supposedly dies in the tunnels, Jayfeather is ecstatic the prophecy will still be fulfilled through Whitewing's newborn kits. ''Omen of the Stars :Jayfeather stresses about being the only medicine cat to take care of the entire Clan. Lionblaze's apprentice, Dovepaw shows signs of being the third cat, and Jayfeather tests her abilities before informing the young cat of the prophecy. When Jayfeather follows Poppyfrost to the Moonpool, Breezepelt, his half-brother, attacks him with the help of Brokenstar from the Dark Forest. Yellowfang and Spottedleaf warn him of the rising power of the Dark Forest. He is determined to keep Briarpaw alive when a tree crushes her spine and comes up with some exercises to keep her strength up. :He, Lionblaze, Dovepaw, and Ivypaw conspire Ivypaw to spy for them in the Dark Forest while she trains. He tries with no avail to save Flametail, the ShadowClan medicine cat, when he falls in the ice. Rock insists it was Flametail's time to die, and Dawnpelt, Flametail's littermate, accuses Jayfeather of murdering him. Jayfeather returns to the Tribe of Rushing Water and once again relives his time as Jay's Wing. He and Half Moon develop feelings for each other and he wants to raise a family with her, but Rock insists Jayfeather cannot stay. Reluctantly, Jayfeather says goodbye to Half Moon and appoints her the first Stoneteller. :He is pleased to see his sister alive when Hollyleaf returns to ThunderClan. When he is told to find the fourth cat, Jayfeather believes it is Flametail. However, the fourth cat turns out to be Firestar. During the battle against the Dark Forest, Jayfeather treats the injured and is horrified when he couldn't save Hollyleaf. He is briefly reunited with Half Moon, and comforts Dovewing when Firestar dies. After, the Three lose their powers. A Vision of Shadows :Jayfeather and the other medicine cats receive a message from StarClan to find the shadows in order to clear the sky, and Jayfeather is frustrated about the unclear message. He and Leafpool are also informed about Alderpaw's destiny to become a medicine cat, and Jayfeather gains him as an apprentice. While not the most patient mentor, Jayfeather knows Alderpaw is gifted, compassionate and strong, and the two grow close. He grows frustrated when Twigkit follows Alderpaw around and insists he should focus on his training. He is impressed by his ability to stand up to WindClan to fetch the lungwort to heal ShadowClan and gives him his full medicine cat name Alderheart. Jayfeather grows wary when Alderheart shows feelings for a visiting kittypet named Velvet, but is pleased when Alderheart stays. During this time, Briarlight, whom he had grown close to and helped heal, succumbs to a sickness ravaging ThunderClan. Jayfeather, in particular, is devastated and blames himself for potentially causing her death. The Broken Code :Jayfeather is now ThunderClan's head medicine cat with the death of Leafpool and remains just as grouchy. He chastises his grandniece, Bristlepaw when she insults StarClan but is stopped by Bramblestar. Jayfeather is also mentioned as a "codebreaker" by a StarClan spirit to Shadowsight, along with several other cats. When Bramblestar dies, Jayfeather is heartbroken and blames Squirrelflight for trying Shadowpaw's unusual method to cure him, but is relieved when his adopted father suddenly comes back to life. :When he is informed that he is a codebreaker, he becomes angry that he and Lionblaze are being punished for being half-WindClan, something they had no control over. He later, though very reluctantly, swears an oath of loyalty to Bramblestar's impostor with Lionblaze and Twigbranch. Super Editions :In 'Crowfeather's Trial, after the battle against the Dark Forest, Crowfeather occasionally thinks about his ThunderClan kits, and how he often found Jayfeather prickly. He visits ThunderClan in hopes of consulting Leafpool about the stoats, but Jayfeather appears instead. Jayfeather agrees to talk to Bramblestar and Crowfeather grimly wonders where his ThunderClan son got his attitude from. He later visits Jayfeather to ask for help with Breezepelt who is gravely injured. Jayfeather sharply insists he cannot forgive Breezepelt for what he did in the Dark Forest, but cannot let any cat die without doing anything. :In ''Bramblestar's Storm, Jayfeather creates a memorial to remember the fallen warriors who died during the Great Battle called the Stick of the Fallen. Strong winds destroy much of Jayfeather's herbs supply, and Jayfeather worries it could be a bad omen. He is displeased when Bramblestar brings kittypets to the camp, and Bramblestar tells him his dream about blood rising. Bramblestar reflects about raising Jayfeather and his siblings as kits, and how proud he was being their adopted father. :In 'Squirrelflight's Hope, Squirrelflight fondly remembers raising him and Lionblaze, and knows that she will always love them even if she isn't their mother. When Squirrelflight nearly dies but is brought back, he, Squirrelflight and Lionblaze mourn the death of Leafpool. ''Novellas :In 'Leafpool's Wish, Leafpool gives birth to Jaykit and his littermates. He is named after his blue eyes which are the color of jay wings, and Leafpool thinks he will be named Jayfeather when he grows up after his father. When Squirrelflight and Leafpool discover that Jaykit is blind, Leafpool is fiercely protective of him, and insists he will have a normal life like any other cat. She holds a special place in her heart for him. :In ''Dovewing's Silence, Jayfeather accompanies Brambleclaw to the Moonpool to receive his nine lives. He is very stressed treating the injured after the Great Battle. He is in shock after realizing privately he lost his powers, but tries to bury his concern by treating his Clanmates. When Foxleap dies, Jayfeather growls that StarClan has given up on them. He meets with Lionblaze and Dovewing to discuss their powers, and Midnight and Rock reveal their powers are no longer needed, and assure the Three will be successful without them. Detailed description :'Jayfeather is a lean, mottled, pale gray tabby tom with blind, pale blue eyes like a jay's wing. He has thin and silky fur, and a scar running down one side. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies External links * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes and references }} Category:Main article pages